


when skies are gray

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Songfic, brothers actually... being close? being a family? wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a song, and it's "You Are My Sunshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when skies are gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastbarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastbarricade/gifts).



The first time Dean remembers it happening was when they were still somewhere in Kansas. Sammy was only a year or so old. Dad was out... doing whatever it was he did back then, working on cars or drinking grown-up drinks at the bar, Dean didn't know. But Sam was crying, crying, crying, so much and he couldn't stop. It was like the world was over and Dean was the only one who didn't know. So he picked Sammy up and held him close, and he whisper-sang into his ear, the same song his mom used to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray..."

Dean kept on until he couldn't remember the rest of the song and then kept singing, made up some of his own lyrics, "I'm your big brother, and I'll protect you, no one will ever take my sunshine away."

-

The first Sam remembers is when he was almost five years old and he fell off of Dean's secondhand bike in New Mexico. Dean was trying to teach him how to ride, and it hadn't been going over so well. They'd been working on it for a good hour or so, which felt like a whole lot of time back then. Dean was just letting go of the handlebars, a worried look plastered over his face and Sam would've laughed, but he'd barely made it three feet before falling over ungracefully, his hand shooting out to catch himself just a little too late, his chin, elbows, and knees skidding hard on the ground. He started crying almost immediately, and Dean rushed over.

Sam hadn't even realized Dean was singing until his eyes cleared up a bit and he looked up, hugging his big brother tightly as Dean helped him up and they hobbled back into the house, the bike and the lesson forgotten.

-

Slowly, it became more than a song. It was their song. It was happiness and sadness and weakness and strength and comfort. Whenever one of them needed it, the other would sing.

When Sam died, Dean cradled him in his arms and sang to him in the middle of that dirt road until the sun rose. When Dean died, Sam held him tight and sang until his clothes were drenched in his brother's blood and he smelled like death. When Dean came back and was haunted by dreams of hell, Sam crawled into bed with him and sang him back to sleep. When the apocalypse was looming over their heads, they'd sit real close by the fire, roasting marshmallows and singing to the embers.

As they, finally, were dying for good, they held hands on a field under the sweltering sun and sang through the blood in their mouths, through the pain of their cuts and bruises, smiling sweetly at each other the whole way to heaven.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
